Emergency Wedding!
by Aika Hanami Souen
Summary: Anggap aja ini cerita bagian dua tentang Bab 'Emergency' atau sekuel dari emergency test!/"Hyuuga/Uchiha!"/ Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, apa dia buronan? dan rasanya ini seperti dejavu!/"Resletingnya sedikit bermasalah"/Dia sudah mengira ini tidak akan berujung baik/SasuHina fic, saran lebih baik baca yang emergency test dulu biar ga bingung alurnya :)


Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdecak kesal sembari menoleh kebelakang.

"Sial!" gumamnya saat gerombolan pria berjas hitam itu menemukannya yang sedang bersembunyi. Dengan cepat dia berlari agar tak tertangkap oleh mereka. Ekspresi heran dari orang-orang disekitarnya tidak dipedulikan. Sekarang yang penting lari dan menyampaikan pesan rahasia yang didapatkannya pada Itachi.

.

.

 **SasuHina fanfic**

 **Emergency wedding!**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Crack pair, AU, TYPO, OOC, dll.**

 **Udah baca kan ini fic SasuHina yang Crackpair, so Don't Like Don't Read! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

Aneh.

Orang-orang menatap aneh pada seorang gadis yang sedang berlari. Mereka sibuk berbincang dengan apa yang dilihat oleh matanya masing-masing. Ok sebenarnya berlari bukan hal yang aneh. Itu wajar, sah dan tidak melanggar aturan. Tapi untuk kali ini tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu mengingat pakaian yang dikenakan bukanlah pakaian yang pas untuk berlari. Itu sebuah gaun pengantin, oh jangan gila!

Si gadis berambut panjang yang menjadi pelakunya itu terlihat kelelahan. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingin menghentikan langkah kakinya itu. Raut wajah sedih serta bulir air mata yang tergenang di matanya menghiasi paras cantik yang mempesona. Dengan cepat tangan kirinya mengusap air mata itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang buket bunga yang seharusnya dilemparkan didepan tamu undangan.

Yah sebenarnya dia harus menikah hari ini. Tersenyum bahagia karena ini adalah hari yang istimewa. Bersama keluarga dan suaminya, begitu juga teman-teman dan tamu undangan. Tapi dia malah melarikan diri dari pernikahan itu. Kenapa?

Pernikahan bisnis dan dia tidak mencintai si calon suaminya itu!

Alasan yang klasik tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu dia diberitahu bahwa dia akan menikah dengan anak dari salah satu kerabatnya. Jangankan mencintai, bertemu saja belum pernah, mengenal apalagi. Dia tidak bisa menolak waktu itu. Tapi sesungguhnya dia belum siap untuk hal ini. Dia masih sangat muda, kuliah juga baru satu tahun. Dia masih ingin menjalani hidup dan menggapai cita-citanya. Memang setelah menikah masih bisa tapi kebebasannya pasti banyak tersita. Jadi ketika perjalanan menuju tempat pernikahan, saat mobil yang ditaiki berhenti karena lampu merah, dia memutuskan untuk lari dan meninggalkan mobil pengantin itu. Haah setelah ini ayahnya pasti akan sangat marah. Sudah terlanjur, dia harus menerimanya. Dia akan meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya sampai dimaafkan, pada ayahnya dan pada mantan calon suaminya nanti.

Masih berlari, gadis itu melihat belokan didepannya. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari kearah sana. Namun,

 **BRUUUKKK**

Satu tabrakan dia dapatkan. Ah rasanya itu cukup menyakitkan tapi ternyata tidak terlalu sakit dan ini aneh. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya dan seorang pemuda pun sedang meringis kesakitan dibawah tubuhnya. Mungkin efek dari terjatuh dan ditindih olehnya.

"Ma-maaf ano maafkan aku," ucapnya merasa bersalah dengan posisi sama. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi pemuda ini sangat familiar baginya, _siapa yah?_ batinnya. Sementara pemuda itu masih meringis namun matanya mulai terbuka. Bertepatan dengan itu si gadis pun sudah tahu siapa yang ditabraknya itu.

"Uchiha/Hyuuga!"

.

.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat menyingkir!" pinta Sasuke. Hinata yang masih kaget gelagapan. Ia mau berdiri malah kembali jatuh ke tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aww..."

"Ma-maafkan aku lagi."

Sasuke kembali merasakan sakit. Namun perhatiannya langsung teralih pada orang-orang yang tadi mengejarnya. Sial mereka semakin dekat.

"Itu, tangkap dia!" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Salah satu dari mereka pun mendekati Sasuke dengan borgol ditangannya.

"Bo-borgol? Siapa mereka? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi dengan tatapan curiga. Sasuke tak menjawab, dia sibuk melihat tangan kanannya yang sudah terborgol.

 **Klik.**

Mata Hinata membulat.

"Kenapa aku juga di borgol?" protesnya tak terima. Kini borgol itu mengunci tangan kanan Sasuke dan tangan kiri Hinata. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Kau pasti komplotannya jadi kami juga akan menangkapmu," ucap pria itu. Namun saat pria tadi berbicara pada Hinata, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Dengan kuat dia menendang kaki pria itu hingga terjatuh. Lalu dia berdiri yang otomatis Hinata pun harus ikut berdiri. Sasuke kemudian berlari menghindari setiap serangan dari pria lain yang hendak menghadangnya. Situasi sekarang benar-benar tak menguntungkannya untuk adu jotos.

"Sa-sakit, bisakah pelan-pelan, larinya. Kau tahu tanganku masih terborgol," rengek Hinata dengan napas tersenggal-senggal karena lari maratonnya itu. Namun walau tahu keadaan gadis itu yang sepertinya sangat menderita, Sasuke tak bisa berhenti. Setidaknya kalaupun berhenti dia harus menemukan tempat yang aman.

Mata hitamnya terus mencari-cari dimana tempat yang aman itu.

Dimana dia harus bersembunyi?

Matanya berhenti di satu titik. Aaah sepertinya digedung itu sedang ada perayaan. Disana pasti banyak kerumunan orang. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke membawa kakinya— dan Hinata menuju Gedung. Benar saja didalam terdapat banyak orang, lebih tepatnya pasangan-pasangan muda yang entah sedang apa. Sasuke 'kan mana tahu ada acara apa, dia tadi asal masuk saja buat kabur. Tapi Sasuke tidak diam saja, ia mencoba bersikap tenang dan mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Banyak rangkaian bunga.

Tamu yang hadir memakai baju formal—Ok baju yang dipakainya tidak masalah tapi Hinata? Setidaknya tidak dilihat terlalu aneh. Beruntungnya.

Ada banyak baju yang terpajang.

Lalu sebuah tulisan besar yang ada disekitar panggung yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan.

 _'Wedding simulation, memperkenalkan trend busana pengantin 2015.'_

Oh ok dia sudah tahu keadaanya.

Tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata dan semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Gadis itu tentu protes namun si bungsu Uchiha langsung mencegahnya dengan membisikan sesuatu.

" Jangan banyak bertanya atau kau akan ditangkap oleh gerombolan preman tadi dan dikuliti hidup-hidup." Hinata tercengang mendengarnya. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga terjebak dalam situ—tunggu ini seperti _de javu_. Bukankah kejadian bom setahun yang lalu juga berhubungan dengan Sasuke, ok setidaknya dia terlibat didalamnya walau jadi pahlawan. Lalu sekarang kenapa dia bersikap seolah-olah seorang penjahat besar. Oh _God_ , siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini?!

Hinata berhenti berontak lalu menghela napas. Tangannya yang masih terborgol pun kini membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke yang tadi, dengan buket bunga ditengahnya sehingga tidak terlihat bahwa tangan mereka sedang terkunci benda yang biasa dibawa oleh petugas keamanan. Gadis itu tidak berbicara apapun, hanya menundukan sedikit kepalanya. Yah Sasuke tidak masalah dengan itu. Setidaknya Hinata tidak berontak. Toh ini juga demi ke selamatannya juga kan.

Pemuda yang mempunyai warna kulit putih itu mengajak Hinata kearah kerumunan yang lebih ramai untuk menyembunyikan diri. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, kini semua mata yang berada di ruangan itu menatap penuh kagum kearah pasangan dadakan yang sedang berjalan. Tentu saja, mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang pengantin. Apalagi Hinata memang memakai baju pengantin dari sananya.

 _"Pasangan yang disana..."_ sebuah suara menginterupsi dari atas panggung. Semua perhatian kini teralih. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka kebingungan, MC itu tidak salah tunjuk kan?

 _"Iya kalian yang membawa bunga. Selamat kalian terpilih menjadi pasangan favorit dalam acara ini. Kalian mendapatkan satu pasang baju pengantin limited dan bisa melakukan pernikahan simulasi di atas panggung ini."_

Dan seketika semua orang yang ada disana bertepuk riang atas terpilihnya pasangan tersebut. Mereka memang serasi sih. Sementara Hinata masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Pasangan favorit apa? Pernikahan simulasi apa? Baru saja dia kabur dari pernikahan yag satu malah masuk pernikahan lainnya. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan. Apalagi melihat sifat Sasuke yang biasa saja.

"Hey lakukan sesuatu!" pinta Hinata memelas.

"Ikuti saja," jawabnya lempeng tanpa menoleh pada gadis itu. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan ke arah luar jendela untuk melihat orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi.

"Maaf, silahkan ikuti saya untuk mengganti baju."

.

.

"Ini baju untuk calon mempelai pria dan ini untuk calon mempelai wanita. Silahkan, itu ruang gantinya." Seorang pelayan berambut cokelat pendek tersenyum lembut sambil menunjuk ke ruang ganti untuk mereka masing-masing. Wajah Hinata pucat pasi. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengganti baju dalam keadaan tangan terborgol begini. Apa dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja pada pelayan ini. Tapi...

Pelayan itu heran, kenapa pasangan ini tidak bergerak juga dari posisinya. Mungkin arahannya kurang jelas. Ah dia akan mengatakannya lagi jika begitu.

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya silahkan mengganti pakaian anda karena seb—" Kalimat dari pelayan itu terhentu karena kaget akan si lelaki yang tiba-tiba merangkul erat pasangan perempuannya. Tentu saja Hinata juga tak kalah kaget. Wajahnya kini hanya terpisah beberapa centi saja dari wajah tampan Uchiha itu. Mata lavendernya menatap ekspresi dingin khasnya. Kali ini apalagi yang akan dia lakukan, pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Bisakah kami berganti baju bersama. Sebenarnya kami tidak pernah berpisah sebelumnya. Lagi pula kami sudah melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu'. Jadi tolong jangan tega melakukan hal itu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada pura-pura ramah disertai senyum palsunya.

Sulung Hyuuga itu sudah menduga tidak akan ada hal baik saat Sasuke tadi merangkulnya. Dan buktinya... Dia gila! Sementara pelayan tadi hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan yang menurutnya romantis ini. Lalu ia pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk berganti baju di ruangan yang sama. Hinata yang memang tidak setuju dengan hal ini pun ingin berontak lari dan mengatakan semuanya yang terjadi pada pelayan itu. Namun terlambat karena Sasuke dengan 'romantisnya' sudah menyeret gadis itu menuju ruang ganti. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" gadis itu bertanya sambil menatap penuh kebingungan pada Sasuke.

"Ganti saja," ucapnya santai sambil hendak membuka resleting celananya. Wajah Hinata memerah, ia langsung memalingkan mukanya kearah lain.

"Ka-kau serius akan melakukannya?" tanya Hinata lagi, kini dia jadi gugup sendiri. Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya dia terjebak dalam hal memalukan seperti ini. Sementara Lelaki itu terlihat biasa saja saat mengganti celananya walau ada seorang gadis disisinya.

"Yah aku hanya akan mengganti celana saja karena akan sulit mengganti bajunya. Lagi pula model dan warna jas itu sama, merknya juga, jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga,'' ujarnya lagi yang sudah hampir selesai memasangkan celananya. Telinga Hinata dapat mendengar suara resleting yang ditutup lalu ia menghela napas lega karena tahu Sasuke sudah selesai dengan celananya itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dulu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi sepertinya dia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa keluar dan lolos dari kejaran."

"Memangnya siapa mereka?"

"Anak buah Mr. Zero."

Mr Zero? bukankah dia buronan yang dicari-cari polisi. Ah gadis itu juga ingat kalau kejadian setahun lalu juga didalangi olehnya.

"Lalu kenapa aku terlibat?"

"Siapa suruh kau menabrak ku?"

 _Skak matt!_

Jawaban itu benar-benar membuat Hinata bungkam seribu bahasa. Jadi intinya kalau Hinata tidak lari dari pernikahannya dan ga lari-lari di jalanan semua ini tidak akan terjadi padanya. Semua salahnya begitu? Ya Tuhan inikah karma lari dari pernikahan?

Hinata menghela napas, lalu tangannya melepas dasi yang terpakai di kerah baju Sasuke. Setelah itu dia memakaikannya untuk menutup mata lelaki itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam-diam melihat tubuhmu?"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak percaya padamu. Sekarang tolong berbaliklah, aku akan mengganti baju," ucap Hinata setegas mungkin padahal dia mati-matian menahan rasa malu ini. Sasuke pun menuruti apa yang dipinta gadis itu.

Perlahan Hinata melepaskan tali ikatan gaun yang berada dilehernya. Lalu ia mulai menurunkan gaunnya. Untung saja gaun yang di pakai dan yang akan dipakai tidak terlalu sulit dilepas atau dipasangkan jadi walau tangannya terborgol sebelah dia masih bisa memakainya.

Yosh gaunnya sudah terpasang tapi masih ada yang belum selesai. Resleting gaunnya belum tertutup. Tangannya tidak bisa menjangkau bagian yang berda tepat ditengah punggung itu, bagaimana ini?

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Se-sebentar lagi," jawabnya. Tangannya masih berusaha menggapai resleting itu.

 _Kenapa susah sekali?!_

"Sepertinya kau bermasalah." Hinata menyerah, dia tidak bisa menutupinya.

"Yah sedikit di resletingnya..." jawabnya lesu. Sasuke membuka penutup matanya lalu berbalik. Dapat ia lihat punggung Hinata sedikit terbuka karena resleting itu. Sekilas ada rona tipis diwajah tampan itu namun dengan cepat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-akan ku bantu." Eh apa yang terjadi? kenapa dia jadi gugup. Ah sial, ini memalukan, pikirnya kacau.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku akan meminta bantuan pelayan tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kau juga harus memasangkan dasiku lagi. Anggap saja seperti barter pekerjaan," balasnya lagi. Hinata hanya diam tanda menyetujui usulan Sasuke. Sedangkan lelaki itu kini sudah mengarahkan tangannya menuju resleting gaun Hinata. Dapat dilihat tubuh gadis itu sedikit bergetar. Mungkin dia memang malu, pikir lelaki itu. Dan

 **Sreeekkk...**

Dalam beberapa detik resleting pun tertutup rapih, membuat sang gadis menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi tertahan.

"Baiklah sekarang kau pakaikan dasiku." Kepala Hinata mengangguk. Lalu ia membalikan badannya dan mengambil dasi ditangan Sasuke. Badannya mendekat agar bisa memasangakan dasi dengan mudah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ini memang terlalu dekat tapi dia harus melakukannya. Lebih konsentrasi dan anggap ini biasa saja walau harus menahan napas lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kegiatan yang dilakukan gadis itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka memulai acara yang telah di sediakan. Dimulai dari berjalan bersama di sebuah altar buatan sampai mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan dan bertukar cincin. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi, tidak terlihat bahwa mereka sedang bersandiwara.

"Baiklah, sekarang anda bisa mencium pasangan anda," ucap pendeta itu.

"A-apa itu perlu?" tanya Hinata. Jujur saja melakukan semua akting tentang simulasi pernikahan ini saja sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati, apalagi harus berciuman ditempat umum, ditonton lagi.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi bukankah jika tidak melakukannya terasa tidak sempurna. Lagi pula kalian sepasang kekasih kan?" Hinata terdiam, kini ia menatap Sasuke. Haah sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dari lelaki ini.

"Silahkan." Pendeta itu menyingkir dari mereka, dan tinggalah mereka berdua yang berhadapan. Mata indah Hinata dapat melihat gerak-gerik lelaki itu yang semakin mendekat. Dia benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Menutup mata. Hanya itu yang bisa Hinata lakukan sekarang. Dia terlalu malu. Apalagi semua orang yang menonton terlihat menantikannya. Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, Hinata semakin mengeratkan matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke kini sudah semakin dekat dan dekat. Sebelum benar-benar mencium gadis didepannya itu, diam-diam adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu memperhatikan mimik wajah su gadis.

 _Lucu._

Dia tersenyum dan

Cup.

Satu kecupan lembut Sasuke daratkan di kening Hinata. Semua yang ada disana menatap kecewa karena pemandangan yang dinanti tidak sesuai harapan. Lelaki itu meletakan jarinya dibibir sang gadis, membutnya penasaran dengan sentuhan itu dan akhirnya membuka mata, lalu menatap heran yang dibalas seringai Sasuke.

"Maaf, kemesraan kita tidak untuk diumbar-umbar."

.

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria berdiri diluar gedung. Matanya melihat pada pemandangan yang terjadi diatas panggung yang ada didalam gedung lewat jendela. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Sementara tangannya memegang selembar foto seorang perempuan berambut panjang mengenakan dress pantai beserta topinya. Itu Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ck dasar Uchiha sombong! Aaa semua Uchiha memang sombong sih."

Lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, pergi bersama angin sore yang berhembus pelan namun menusuk.

.

.

END

.

.

 **Anggap aja ini cerita bagian dua tentang Bab 'Emergency' atau sekuel dari emergency test! terserah kalian deh mau nyebutnya apa, hhe. Tapi kalau mau lebih ngerti tentang alurnya disarankan baca yang emergency tes. Ok udah dulu, bye-bye ...**


End file.
